T'hy'la (Edited)
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: Aleksandrya James Kirk never lived up to the legend of her Father's memory; she was everything he hadn't been. She was sarcastic, rude, and offensive; but unknown to those around her that was only just her shield. Deep down these behaviors hid her hurt and distrust of anyone other than her. It had always been easy hiding her genius with this little façade, will it hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Star Trek; this Fan-Fiction is not for compensation, it's just for fun. Please Enjoy (This chapter has been edited so I hope its more comprehensible!)**

**T'hy'la**

_Ace of SpadesXD_

**Pairings**

Aleksandrya (Jim)/ Spock

Bones / Gaila

Uhura / Scotty

Chekov / Sulu (Friends)

Sarek / Amanda

"Surprise Character" / T'Farah (Female Vulcan)

**Summary**

Aleksandrya James Kirk never lived up to the legend of her Father's memory; she was everything he hadn't been. She was sarcastic, rude, and offensive; but unknown to those around her that was only just her shield. Deep down these behaviors hid her hurt and distrust of anyone other than her. It had always been easy hiding her genius with this little façade, but how long will that stand before it falls to wear and tear?

(Iowa, Riverside)

Tipping back her tall azure glass of Andorian ale, Jim drowned her sorrows away. It warmed and encompassed her in its embrace, something she constantly craved for. It was a sad entity, but unavoidable in any context to her. Jim relied on her somewhat alcoholism related behaviors to be her crutch. It wasn't like she had anything else to depend on. Just a trusty bottle of whisky and herself. Sad, yet reliable.

She moodily stared into her empty cup, wishing for more to wash her problems away.

Frank and Wionna were such dickheads; really what normal people blamed their own daughter for their own problems? Wionna really was a piece of work, twisted and disgusting in Jim's opinion. Leaving her with her deadbeat of a husband hadn't really helped her case. Really it just made her dislike her more so.

Jim absolutely despised her _step-daddy_. Frank really was something else, she could barely find words to describe him. The white scars hidden underneath her shirt should've been enough.

With Wionna off planet once again tensions were heating up between the two. The shouting match that had occurred barely an hour previously was the tipper to the iceberg. She just needed to get away after that least she do something Frank would make her regret, even if her getaway a crappy ass bar.

"Two vodka's, two Andorian ale's, and three shots of tequila," Jim turned at the sound of an accented voice, definitely not from around here. Another country, or maybe even planet.

It was a beautiful dark toned women with upkeep black hair, and a red Starfleet standard dress uniform. Jim let a shit-eating grin spread across her face; ah… looks like she found a distraction. Fucking with people was her favorite pastime, and she was _good _at it too.

"One more Andorian ale for me, and put hers on me," Jim winked at the bartender, swiveling around on her stool to fully view the Cadet.

The woman gave her an annoyed look that spoke many words. Ouch, who stuck a stick up her ass? Ah who gave a shit, Jim Kirk didn't give up for nothing. A challenge was sure to cheer her up.

"My drinks are on me." The Cadet scoffed, brushing Jim off as the bartender began mixing her drinks. Damn looked like she had some of that ritzy city behavior in her. Jim smirked, she was good at breaking that out of people.

"Hey you haven't even given me a chance," Jim adopted a heartbroken facade, "Can I at least have a name to put with a pretty face?"

The Cadet gave her a considering, though slightly annoyed look, raising a thin sculpted eyebrow at her.

"Uhura," Jim grinned widely at that, she was making some progress.

"Uhura; that was definitely the name I was going to guess," Uhura gave her a disbelieving almost exasperated look, "So do the people on your world have last names?"

"Uhura _is _my last name; although I'm pretty sure it's a give 99.9 % of Terran's have a last name." She replied amused, but there was definitely some sarcasm in there.

Jim just brushed it off easily, she could already see Uhura was beginning to underestimate her, but it wasn't like she wasn't used to it. Usually blonde 19 year-olds who lived in small town farm states had about the IQ of a rock. She fortunately had been an exception to that fate. Thank the Gods.

Growing up Jim had been an unusually fast child. That may have been some of the cause to some of Frank's blatant dislike of her, with him having the brain the size of a pea. Anyone smarter than him was seen as a threat. Basically the entire universe at that point, Jim though was his center of torture.

Unlike most of the children still struggling to learn their alphabet and colors in preschool, space and alien life-forms had enticed Jim with something that was akin to an inanimate crush. Her teachers were exasperated of course with her, but they couldn't do much with her already having memorized both the Terran _and _Andorian alphabet, along with a rainbow of colors. Thinking back to what she could remember of pre-school, Ms. Trahn's face was hilarious when Jim began spouting off every vowel and consonant in perfect Andorian vocals.

From that point on she had became the town genius, but anything good always had to have a drawback. Bullies became a common occurrence, and Frank _really _disliked Jim _outsmarting _him. Neither had turned out good for her, so eventually she came up with the perfect strategy. Play off being smart, and instead let people assume she was a stupid blonde country girl; that allowed Jim to observe what was around her and in turn learn more.

"So what's your major Cadet?" Jim asked casually, reeling her thoughts back in as she sipped the ale the bartender had just placed in front of her.

"Xenolinguistics, you have no idea what that means." A small frown graced Jim's face, at Uhura's condescending tone; really she didn't have to be rude.

Letting the frown fall away, Jim forced on an easygoing grin. She hoped she didn't need to knock this girl on her ass; the "I-am-holier-than-you" people grated on her nerves to no end.

"It's the study of alien languages darling," Jim smirked slightly; maybe it wouldn't hurt too much to push this _Uhura _down a peg or two for her insolence, "Morphology, Phonology, and Syntax; though in my opinion Xenolinguistics comes second to Warp Drives and Cores. If it weren't for Warp Cores there wouldn't be such a thing as Xenolinguistics, Terran's would more than likely still reside in the dark ages if it weren't for the creation of technology that aided in space travel. Gravimetric field displacement manifold is the peanut butter to my jelly."

Jim suddenly lost her smirk and blushed, realizing she had been rambling on. Uhura was looking at her with a new like. Damn, she hadn't meant to go that far, sometimes it was hard holding back her passion.

"Wow," She finally chuckled, "I'm impressed, at first I thought you were some hick that drank moonshine with her cousins and learned to drive from the classic _Dukes of Hazzard_." Jim was honestly offended at that point. Moonshine was amazing when gotten from the right person, and the _Dukes of Hazzard _was fucking amazing!

Before Jim could shot back a snarky remark, a bulky figure in dress blues was hovering over them.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right," He questioned Uhura in a gruff voice, before giving Jim an appreciating once over that made her sneer.

She snorted in slight disgust into her drink. Not likely, this little boy could keep his hopes up with someone else. Jim didn't particularly like steroid looking junkies that were immature little kids on the inside.

"Oh, beyond belief," Uhura snorted rolling her brown eyes, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

A small tell-tale smirk formed on the edge of Jim's mouth.

"You can handle me buddy-ole-darling?" She dramatically wiggled her eyebrows, "That an invitation?"

"Hey, you better mind your matters," Steroids grumbled, "You should go run back to waiting tables, or better yet waiting on me." She snarled at him; for one she was NOT any waitress and for two the day she slept with him would be when Hell froze over.

"Hey sweetheart, come a little closer," Jim purred sugar-sweetly, beckoning him forward with her index finger, "Yea, that's it darling to just a little closer."

The idiot leaned in as if expecting a kiss or some whispered word, but instead he got a sucker punch, compliments of Jim's leftie. Eyes crossed and nose gushing he went down like a sack of potatoes.

"How 'bout you 'wait' that cupcake!"

Seconds' later goons were surrounding her, completely ignoring Uhura's yells of "stop", "stop". Finally, Jim thought happily; now this was going to be a great distraction. Nothing got her blood pumping better than a good bar fight.

"Do you really want to do this boy's?" She lazily checked her nails, itching to deck another one of them in the face.

"Hey, bitch, maybe you can't count," The one in the middle sneered, while the others appraised her with none to innocent eyes just as cupcake had done before; idiots, "But there's four of us and one of you."

Jim smirked one last time before cocking a fist back and meeting home; at the impact the middle one was sent twirling into a couple of bar tables sending glasses flying and crashing.

"Now there are three of you."

Lord, that really set it off; it was like a gunshot starting a race. It became a bar brawl as Jim held her own against the Starfleet loons. Even with her prowess in brawl fighting she was beginning to become overwhelmed, with Cupcake and the middle guy having gotten up.

Before she could crack the liquor bottle over the counter, one of the burly apes had tackled her into the table and his buddies had started punching her. But Jim wouldn't lay still; she scratched and punched back as much as they gave.

"ENOUGH!" A loud ear splitting whistle had the Cadets pulling up almost instantly; they had all adopted looks of surprise, some even looked kind of scared.

"Guys, she's had enough!" A man in his early forties with graying brown hair had a severe expression on his face, "Outside all of you, we will be having a talk on manners and insubordination at a later date."

"Yes sir," They chimed, before quickly hustling out of the bar almost scared of this man's wrath.

"You all right," His voice had lost its gruffness, as he stared down at her prone with something akin to concern.

Jim was sprawled across the round table all ruffled, and black and blue. Two tampons she had moments earlier pulled out of her back pocket hung out of a gushing nose, making her quite a sight to see.

"Just peachy," She groaned, "You know you can whistle really loud; you must've been a banshee in a past life."

He sent an amused look in her direction.

"You know I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are." Jim looked at from half lidded eyes, with suspicion.

"Who am I ahh…" She peered closer to read his nametag, "Captain Pike?"

"You're Fathers daughter, Aleksandrya Kirk."

Jim winced; she absolutely loathed being compared to the Father that was never there, the one that left her alone with _Wionna_; let alone _that _name being added to the mix. This guy really was something; she completely despised her first name for many reasons. A big one being George Kirk had named it her, it didn't help this guy was practically rubbing it into her face.

"Tom, please cough up one more of those Andorian ale's," She signaled the bartender fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Actually make it a double shot."

"Its Jim, haven't gone by Aleksandrya in a long time, to elaborate and taxing."

Pike had an inquiring almost disapproving look, but he just "had" to continue on with his tirade. This guy really knew how to push her buttons. She was really tempted to knock him on his ass.

"For my dissertation I was assigned USS Kelvin; something I admired most about your dad, he didn't believe in a no-win scenario." Jim snorted at that.

"Well he sure learned his lesson, didn't he?" She uncaringly took a swig of the ale, wincing at the pain coming from the side of her face.

"Well that depends on how you define winning," Pike pulled up a chair ignoring her annoyed look, "You and your Mother are here, aren't you?"

As if she gave a flying shit if Wionna was here or not. That woman was no Mother to her; Mother's didn't abandon their children to go off planet, while leaving them with a deadbeat of a step-father. No biological Mother would let their son runaway; Jim's only brother George, because she didn't apparently give a crap what happened to him. Lastly no Mother no matter the species would have let their 10 year old go of planet to spend quality time with distant family as a punishment for something _Frank_ had lied to her about, which had ended in Jim enduring Tarsus IV.

"For all I care he could've let _Wionna _meet her maker; she was never a real Mother to me." A look of shock and then sudden understanding flitted across his face, before it returned to a blank slate; she almost thought she had imagined it for a second.

"Why are you even talking to me man? This is a total waste of time; you and I could've gone are separate ways and have been doing better things by now."

"Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat-offender in the midwest, or is it all to get back at Wionna for being a piss poor Mother?"

Jim scowled lowering her gaze under his scrutiny. It annoyed her to Hell in back on how true everything he was saying was.

"What's this getting to, because if you don't stop wasting my time and wrap this up, I might feel inclined to leave."

"Enlist in Starfleet."

"Enlist!" She scoffed, choking slightly on her swig of liquor.

This Captain Pike really must've been off his rocker to suggest she should enlist in Starfleet of all things. Why would she want to represent the organization that was the cause of practically all of her problems'? This shit was just too good to be true, just freaking lovely.

"You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important; it's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada." Whoop-t-do like Jim really needed to be reminded of that.

"Are we done yet Captain?" Sarcasm filtered through her tone.

"I'm done," Pike sighed looking slightly annoyed, "Riverside shipyard. A shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow - 08:00. Your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes; he saved 800 hundred lives including yours. I dare you to do better, prove _Wionna _your better than her. You can be a Captain in four years, if you truly want it." Odd he started calling her 'Mother' by her first name.

'Damn it' Jim thought scowling at her drink as Pike walked out of the bar. 'Don't do it Kirk, don't do it'.

'God Damn it'! She could feel her resolve slipping, as his words continued to play over and over again in her mind. Jim had always been a sucker to a good dare, and rubbing shit in people's faces.

"Damn it to all, might as well give it a try." She pushed her glass away, before slamming a tip on the table leaving the same way Pike had.

(Riverside Shipyard – Starfleet Outpost)

Leaning into the hover bike, Jim lightened on the thruster as she angled into the old shipyard, outfitted with the latest Starfleet gear. She wore the same leather jeans, antique Metallica band-tee, and combat boots from the night before. Frank hadn't been the most 'accommodating' with her leaving to enlist. Along with the swelling and bruising from the bar fight, there was a fading grab mark on her arm, from him pulling her to the side.

When their shouting match, ah… 'argument' had finally reached a standstill; Jim had stormed away packing only the necessities and keepsakes she couldn't leave behind (it had all fit in Wionna's old Nike duffel bag she had left behind before going off planet).

"Nice ride sweetheart." Jim pulled to a stop besides an admiring technician.

"It's yours." She plopped the keys in his hand, ignoring the disbelieving face as she clapped him on the shoulder; it may be rare, but she could be nice on occasion.

A smirk spread across her face when she saw a smug Pike looking her way. Maybe it wasn't necessarily _smug, _but to her it seemed so.

"Four years," The smirk turned into a full out grin, "Darling make it three."

Jim practically waltzed into the hovercraft, ducking as she narrowly missed banging her head on a low bar hanging in the doorway. Making her way through the rows of people she passed her bar buddies along the way.

"At ease gentle ladies and cupcakes." She relished in their glares and muttered curses; seemed like Pike really did tear them a new one, seeing how quiet and unresponsive to her taunts they were.

Oh lovely, the only open seat was across from that Uhura chick; maybe she would have a little fun on this trip. Hosting up her bag, Jim shoved it on the shelf above her head, before settling down in her seat to mess with the complex space safety seat buckles.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jim purred, feeding off of Uhura's slightly exasperated eye roll, "You know I never did get that first name."

Before the Cadet could hurl an insult at her, a loud southern voice disrupted her train of thought. An obviously annoyed attendant was pushing and pulling a complaining rugged brown haired man out of the bathroom; his brown eyes shone with visible anxiety.

"I don't need a doctor, damn it," He growled trying to hide his panic beneath gruffness, "I am a doctor."

"Sir, you need to go back to your seat." Her voice was becoming more and more irritated by the passing seconds.

"I had one, in the bathroom with no windows; I suffer from aviophobia women that means fear of dying in something that flies!" His voice had raised a pitch or two.

Jim's eyes softened with worry and sympathy for the man as the attendant practically shoved him in a seat next to her own saying, "Sir, for your own safety, you need to sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" She may have done that a little too roughly in Jim's own opinion.

"This is captain Pike; we've been cleared for takeoff." The speakers crackled before shutting off, as the craft began shaking, readying itself for takeoff.

"I may throw up on you Darlin'," He groaned holding the armrests of his seat tightly.

"Not another one." Jim heard Uhura mutter from across the aisle; that was rude. There was nothing wrong with using 'Darling' or 'Sweetheart', they were a lot more endearing than 'babe' or any of the other 23rd Century terms. Mr. 'Aviophobia' would've looked up questioningly, but his face had turned an unhealthy shade of green as the shuttle finally lifted up off of the ground.

"I think these things are pretty safe, otherwise they wouldn't have us riding on them." Jim told him in an oddly gentle voice, (odd for her at least) concerned for him.

"Kid please, don't' pander me," He grunted trying to regain his composure, "One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding." Jim raised an eyebrow; he had really thought that speech out hitting on all the bases. Why the Hell did he want to join Starfleet if he was this paranoid?

"Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Well I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." She quietly reminded him, hoping not to set him off ranting again.

He winced slightly rubbing the back of his neck at that. Oh… looked like this guy had some baggage to. Nice to know she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, well... I've got nowhere else to go, the ex wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce," Jim gave him a sorry look of understanding, "All I've got left is my bones."

She had made up her mind; this guy was diffidently becoming her new best buddy. He had character and didn't seem like one of those stuck up assholes she had encountered the night before.

"Aleksandrya Kirk, but I go by Jim," She held out a hand, ignoring the cadets surrounding looks of surprise who had obviously heard _that _name before on the holovid documentaries on George Kirk and co.

"McCoy," He glanced at her appraisingly, "Leonard McCoy."

"Ok, I'll call you by Bones then." Jim grinned at his spluttering expression, happy she had distracted him away from the fact that they were flying.

"What the Hell, shouldn't have let my mouth get away from me," McCoy grumbled acknowledging her stubborn expression, "You wouldn't stop calling you even if I'd ask nicely, would you?"

"See, we are starting to understand each other nicely Darling." That had him raising an eyebrow; 'that' was what the lady from across them meant, Jim seemed to have similar quirks. Maybe his time at Starfleet wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Glancing over at Jim, McCoy grimaced slightly, maybe not. This girlie no matter how sweet and genuine she seemed to be looked like the type to drag him through all sorts of trouble, however 'fun' she may think it too be; oh God help his soul. His Momma always did tell him his taste in friends did lack a bit.

(Klingon Space)

"Captain Nero. You've been requested on the bridge, sir." A blue toned Klingon with sharp features turned to see his Commander approaching him.

He had waited so long, he could feel the anticipation with the knowledge it was finally time. His plans were finally falling into action.

"Ayel says it's time," Nero was almost giddy; he was going to make _him _pay for his lies and wrong doings. _He _was going to pay for the death of his loved one and little one.

"Sir, we've arrived at the coordinates we calculated," Ayel sounded confused, "There's nothing here. What are your orders?"

Nero stood, turning to watch the infinite space out beyond the ship.

"We wait for the one who allowed our home to be destroyed; as we've been doing for 25 years."

"And once we have killed him?"

Nero turned to look at his subordinate, eyes flashing with malice and fury.

"Death is not enough," Nero snarled, "I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to make him watch as his planet and race dies as he had done my own."

Fire danced around his eyes as he watched a familiar ship shot out of the black hole. Oh, this was good; his plans were finally falling into place. Finally, his revenge was being served to him on a silver platter.

"Welcome back Ambassador Spock!"

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I think I've ever wrote, but it was totally fun. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if anyone reading has read any of my other stories, it's been hard to update with stuff like this on my mind; "blahh" updating is hard. I don't know wither I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot?**

**(6/11/2019)  
Thank you guys for waiting so long for me to continue working on this!**

**For anyone whose interested or cares to look this is the link to my Etsy page so you can browse around!**

** shop/JazzsHomemadeWares?ref=seller-platform-mcnav **

**Eventually I will be adding fanfiction related items. I'm currently working on themed knitted scarves and blankets. Namely Harry Potter Houses, Game of Thrones,**

**and Star Fleet emblem related items. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and Ready!**

**Chapter Two**

_(Two Years Later)_

Cadets, Professors, the occasional Admiral and/or visiting Ambassador full heartedly enjoyed the mild San Francisco summer as they hustled to be on time to classes, lectures, and meetings. A pair of students though stood out particularly amongst the crowds of varying humans and aliens.

It was a grinning blonde and blue eyed Command Cadet standing to the right of the main entrance, while a scowling brown haired Medical Cadet stood to the left.

Jim was practically beaming with happiness; she hadn't been this happy since that night at the bar with that Orion exchange student. Just a couple more hours and her plan would be a go, no more "no win" situations for her and any other poor kid that got put through that Hell. This was going to be good. This was going to be a masterpiece.

"What's got you so happy kid?" Bones asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at her bubbly abnormal physique 'it was to God Damn early for her outlandish behavior,' he thought grumpily.

"Got no idea what you're talking about Bones," Jim actually had a skip in her step, "The sun is shining, the day is great, and I'm going to ace that God forsaken exam." By God there was no one stopping her. Her hard work was not for naught.

He pulled to an abrupt halt, snatching Jim's arm, efficiently keeping her in place. She held down her shiver, after Tarsus IV she didn't really condone anyone touching her, Bones was the only exception, but sometimes it was hard with even him. Ignoring the Goosebumps, Jim let her grin widen even further just to agitate her buddy just a little farther. It wouldn't be good to let her weaknesses out any further.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

She just hummed in response squirming free to continue on with her happy waltz. 'Hello Ladies', Jim winked jokingly at a few of her engineering buddies from her extracurricular activities, earning giggles and laughter from them, and a glare from Bones who more than likely didn't hear the joke in her voice.

"So you know how friends are supposed to help out their best friends?" His scowl deepened as Jim twirled around to look at him with those big watery puppy dog eyes.

"No," They got bigger, and God help him, cuter.

"Definitely not," Was that a freaking tear? Lord give him strength.

Bones scowl dropped when Jim finally jutted out her lip in an adorable pout; Damn it! She jumped up and down with joy when she finally saw him cave, pouncing on him with happiness. Bones blushed as Jim squeezed the life out of his neck. She was too much for him sometimes.

"Thanks Bones I owe you one," Jim smiled happily finally letting him go, "Yea, tomorrow morning I want to see you there as my CMO 8 o'clock sharp."

"You owe me two," He muttered, "I hope you don't embarrass yourself for a third time."

She just waved it off without a care. Jim had it covered; better keep it close to her though. Worst comes to worst she didn't want Bones taking the wrap, because of her. Glancing down at her Pad, Jim let out a little gasp. Crap, Gaila was waiting and that crazy Orion would give her Hell if she took any longer.

"See you later Bones, I gotta go study!" Without waiting for a reply Jim was off, practically flying off across the campus towards the dorms.

"Study my ass." Bones shook his head; he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well; especially for the poor fellow who made the test, and his dumb ass for going along with her schemes like a lost puppy.

(Gaila's Dorm)

Jim casually twirled a strand of long blonde hair around her index finger as she watched the beautiful green toned Orion girl mess around with a computer chip.

"Don't you have a roommate Gaila?" She asked leaning back against the bed.

The latter lifted her attention from her work with a raised eyebrow.

"She shouldn't be back for another couple of hours," She snorted, "Uhura's ether out messing with that stuck up boy toy of hers, or working on that boring Xenolinguistics project."

At _that _name Jim sat straight up, looking over at Gaila imploringly. Uhura neither hated nor particularly liked Jim after the incident in Iowa; half of her still stood to be a stuck up bitch, the other half of her seemed somewhat ok. To hear she was actually dating someone seemed oddly surprising to her.

"Wait, wait the stuck up 'Xenolinguistics major Uhura' is actually dating someone," Jim tried not to sound incredulous, but it was kind of hard not to, "Sorry, but with the way she can act it's kind of hard to believe."

Gaila covered her giggles with a hand, looking over her shoulder. Jim let out a groan, was her luck really that bad? Yea, it probably was though she hated to admit it.

"No one cares what you think Kirk," A familiar annoyed voice spat out from behind her, "You need to mind your own business."

Turning around with a "deer caught in the headlights" expressions, Jim was bombarded with an exceptionally pissed Uhura; though she looked more pissed off at Gaila for gabbing, than at Jim for inquiring.

"Sorry, sorry darling," Jim waved her hands in apology swiftly ignoring Uhura's glare, "I'm just curious for you well-being." She ended her sentence with a slight southern slur; she'd more than likely picked up off of Bones.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I thought you were intelligent sweetheart, thia cat always has nine lives."

Gaila sat off to the side watching their little swap like one would a 21st tennis match. Out of thin air she seemed to somehow procure a pack of sour patch kids, munching on them as she watched the show. Jim certainly was fabulous at orchestrating them.

"What I don't understand is…" Uhura whirled around to look at Gaila, who froze with her hand halfway to her mouth like a little kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, "Why _you _would tell Jim Kirk of all people that I'm dating someone. Why is _she _even here?"

Jim was snickering off to the side, watching as Gaila wiped her hands hastily, stashing the candy away before Uhura could throw it at her. Before she could chew into Gaila, Jim interjected.

"Gaila here was just helping me prepare for an exam," Uhura turned her attention away from a relieved Gaila, to her.

"You study for an exam," She scoffed, "That's like saying a Klingon studies the logic of Surak."

A glare quickly replaced Jim's grin; this just got real. Forget what she said about Uhura being somewhat ok, this girl could be a total Bitch with a capital 'B'. Jim was far from the dumb blonde Uhura believed her to be. Last time she hacked, ah… checked the other girls scores Jim was light years ahead of her, not to brag. Seriously this was really insulting.

She kept reminding herself to take a deep breath, rising to Uhura's insults would only bring the other girl satisfaction, best to beat logic with logic.

"If you remember _Darling _the Klingon's originally branched off of the Vulcan ancestry line, so it's not too far off a suggestion that a Klingon _could _at least follow or acknowledge the teachings of Surak," Jim smirked, adding just a little more ammunition wouldn't do too much harm, probably, "If you would have done a little extra studying to oh… hone your current cultural skills, you would've known there is at least one known Klingon that has followed Surak's path; that being one of the Federations founders, T'Pol's father, who had actually married her Mother a Vulcan, which is very taboo in both cultures."

It satisfied Jim to no end seeing Uhura's angry splutters at her words.

Gaila sat off to the side with an impressed expression and it being equally amused. Jim had successfully stumped her roommate, which in her books was pretty freaking awesome. She just hoped she wouldn't continue on, because Uhura didn't look like she could take anymore of her mouth. But what surprised her wasn't that Jim started the fight, no _Uhura _actually did and unlike Jim she was playing mean and dirty.

"How long did that take you to memorize Kirk," Uhura bit out, "There's no point in trying to act smart, people already notice you enough, being that you're a shadow of your _Daddy_."

Oh, crap, Gaila was helpless as she watched Jim fly at Uhura knocking her to the ground in a fit of rage. From there on out it was on, Gaila didn't even feel bad for Uhura, with the way Jim was yanking and pulling at her hair. The girl had brought it on herself; even she had to admit that was unnecessary and cruel to say to Jim Kirk of all people. She knew how touchy she got about her Dad, but she still had to go and be an asshole and throw it up in her face.

Yanking her pad from underneath her comforters Gaila quickly flipped through her contacts. Hastily she pushed a call through to the only person who she thought could help her. Moments later the face of Leonard McCoy popped up on the screen.

"What is it Gaila, I'm on the way to a class…" He pulled himself up short hearing the yelling and tussling on her side.

"Get here quick," She murmured looking worriedly to the side at the tussling match, "I need help, their sure to get into trouble if someone reports this, I really need help." Gaila dropped her pad at a particularly loud curse from Jim's part as Uhura punched her in the side of the face.

Gaila quickly tried to jump in to stop it from escalating, but all it did was make it worse and earn her a swipe from a fist she couldn't locate back to its owner. Her call to McCoy lay forgotten on the ground, but his cursing and panting as he ran to help could be heard.

(Two Hours Later)

"You truly can be a pain in the ass!" Bones was beyond furious, as he pulled Jim along the deserted campus to a hopefully empty infirmary; they really didn't need questions to be asked.

As soon as he arrived to help pull the fight apart, Gaila had given up trying, cursing both of her friends while nursing a bruised shoulder. Bones had finally managed to push the two apart after jumping into their tiff with only slightly ruffled hair as his injury. He had pulled Jim along with him the moment he had them apart, not giving Uhura the opportunity to pounce on her again. As well as warning her about the repercussions for _herself_ if she tried to report Jim, which she grudgingly acknowledged.

Jim was unfortunately not as lucky as he had been. She had come off with a split lip, a nasty black eye, and harshly bruised right hand. She was beginning to hate that witch; there was no other word for that she-devil.

"Why the Hell can't you just ignore things Jim," Bones ranted boiling mad, "This made me late for my class, caused you bodily harm, and could've had you expelled. I don't understand why you couldn't have quelled your impulsive tendencies just once; just one God forsaken time."

After saying the words Bones instantly felt bad seeing the look it put on Jim's face. It hurt him even more seeing tears beginning to fall down her broken face. He absolutely hated seeing her like this; Jim was practically his little sister (he wished he had the balls to get her to see him as more), he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Sorry that I'm not freaking perfect Bones," She spat tears angrily falling, "I'm not just going to sit back and take Uhura's insults and jabs at me and _George Fucking Kirk_."

Ignoring his calls of worry, she stormed off unable to stop her tears.

(Starfleet Library)

At the very back of Starfleet's public library open to staff, personnel, and students was the theory and warp core sections. Usually it was vacant for the exception of one stray engineering student or professor looking for information for their next lecture.

Today the only thing accompanying the area was the soft sobs of a sad girl curled into her-self of to the side at a study table. Books on physics and varying warp theories and methodologies lay strewn around the table, with notebooks she had attempted to study with.

'Attempted' was the prime word. She was too distraught at the moment to form a coherent sentence.

Jim was cursing Uhura to Hell and back. Why did she let someone like her get to her like this? It was so stupid letting some idiot girl crack her shell in such a cruel way. A new wave of tears slid down her face, literally adding salt to her injuries. This was just utter bullshit, plain and simple.

Going unnoticed to her a new pointy eared figure appeared, carrying stacks of files and ungraded paperwork. He almost instantly pulled up short, seeing the crying girl and the 'mess' surrounding her.

(Fifteen Minutes Before)

Seconds after the Professor's speech on Vulcan and Klingon grammar came to an end, the bell rang releasing weary students, animatedly groaning about the excessive workload.

Humans were such a _fascinating _species; Spock had seldom seen one such as the latter complain as much as his students had. Yes, his Orion and Andorian students didn't necessarily enjoy their school work, but most of them weren't as outright about complaining about it alike his human students.

Leaning over his desk, Spock pulled his pad out from under a stack of neatly filed assignments. Scrolling through his notifications and meetings; a personal email from Nyota popped up. Peculiar, for as long as Spock had known the Xenolinguistics major he had never known her to send a message, she habitually video messaged preferring face to face interaction.

[_Spock, I will not be able to attend tonight's Klingon practice, I profusely apologize. Something has come up between my roommate and I– Uhura_]

Spock raised an arched eyebrow, apologizes were unneeded, he could not quite understand why humans always felt the need to apologize frequently about subjects that were inconsequential. It was logical she would rather resolve a problem between her roommate who she would have to deal with for another year or two, rather than their study session tonight.

He was rather indifferent to Nyota's decision to cancel tonight's devices, being as he had imperative work to finish. Gathering his files and ungraded assignments, Spock made his way to the library; to avoid any uncouth behavior from classroom passersby or Professors who made it their goal to bother him with their unfeasible problems. Being Vulcan did not mean he could solve the Universe's problems.

Arriving at an almost empty facility (He didn't couldn't comprehend why it wasn't utilized, being as some of his students had much needed remedies for their grades) Spock headed to a more secluded section, where he frequented in his free time.

A soft sound pulled him to a halt, as he walked around a bookshelf. The sight that met him on the other side shook his stoic Vulcan façade, which he regretted; he'd have to add an extra hour to meditation for the night. A smaller woman sat curled into herself off to the side, her table scattered with multiple books and notebooks; a blaring difference to Spock's own precise organizations.

Shimmering blonde hair fell around her arms in a halo, brushing across her battered face, sticking to the places where some of her tears had ran. The right side of her face was beginning to swell up to a very noticeable black and blue, mainly centering around her eye; and her lip was split, the bottom swelled up to an ugly purple.

Spock was struck by the familiar sight. He loathed admitting it, but she reminded him of himself as a child at the Vulcan Academy. Those big sad eyes and her broken skin, reminded him of the times he had come home from being bullied. He detested bullying of any type, it was completely unethical and served no purpose in a learning environment.

"Ms., do you require medical assistance?" Spock's stoic voice caused the girls head to shoot up, which caused something 'fascinating' to occur.

The moment those big watery azure eyes meet Spock's own, something strong tugged at the edges of his mind. It didn't necessarily hurt as much as it was intrigued him, exploring it further, he felt an intoxicating source of warmth and content from it; similar to his own Mother. Fascinating.

(Back to Jim)

"Ms., do you require medical assistance?" A smooth impassive voice brought Jim out of her sobs.

Her head shot up to see a beautiful male Vulcan, carrying an armload of work; he was obviously a Professor. His dark hair was kept meticulously straight, and there was not an 'eyebrow' out of place. She could almost see a question and even curiosity in his deep brown eyes. Odd, did Vulcan's even have emotions? She understood in pastimes they _may _have, but with the teachings of Surak firmly in place, it almost seemed unthinkable.

Jim shook her head quickly rubbing her eyes free of the tears, wincing slightly when she hit her bruise.

"No, sir its fine," She quickly began gathering her supplies, ignoring the aches in her bruises, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Jim with her books and papers hazardously strewn in her arms tried to hastily make an exit, but by Fate or some cruel God she tripped over an ill placed chair. Her work went flying from her arms scattering all over the place, and she face planted into the ruff carpet, causing some of the bruises on her face to reopen. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Lifting her-self up with a groan, Jim was surprised with the sight of the Vulcan Professor setting aside his stack of paperwork on the nearest table, and was beginning to pick up her strewn papers.

"I'm sorry Professor." She murmured, hurriedly snatching up any of the books or notebooks nearest to her.

"Apologies are illogical for accidents that are irreversible Cadet." Jim flushed slightly under his stoic, but inquiring expression; his voice and look sent an odd thrum through her mind.

Jim righted her-self as she stood back up with half of the pile. He followed her example, but before he handed her back her supplies, he raised a curious eyebrow at a paper lying atop Jim's book on warp core theories.

"Trans-dimensional beaming Cadet," His impassive voice conveyed interest, as his brown human-like eyes trailed down her long thought out equations and theories, with a few drawn out demonstrations.

"It's just a thought Sir," Jim bit her lip nervously, "Nothing to worry over, just a few ramblings of mine." She tried to politely grab them back, but he kept them infuriatingly out of her reach.

"Illogical," He gave her another one of his increasingly annoying raised eyebrows, "These "ramblings" as you say of yours, may concede some truth. Why do you believe it is possible to beam aboard a starship while experiencing light speed; or to better word my query, how do you believe it's possible."

His words stumped Jim, no one not even her-self imposed Dad Christopher Pike ever showed this much interest in her work. Yes it may be, because he was Vulcan and Vulcan's strive to achieve knowledge, but it still made Jim feel good to know someone actually showed true interest, instead of resentment.

"Well…" Jim's normal confidence left her completely under his scrutiny, "An old friend and I were talking a couple of days ago over holo-chat and he got me thinking more outside of the box, we were having a debate over different techniques that could be used to beam people aboard starships."

She paused for a moment fingers nervously twitching, as she checked to see if he was still listening. He was looking at her attentively, as if goading her to continue on.

"Suddenly something came to me; what if we weren't the only things moving during the molecule exchange?" She let the sentence hang, waiting for criticism.

"Peculiar," He murmured, folding his hands behind his back holding an immaculate posterior.

"I'm sorry Professor," Jim grimaced, "I shouldn't have wasted your time with such nonsense, it was just a thought."

"Your assumption of peculiar is wrongly stated Cadet. I was merely acknowledging the theory as a probability of accuracy, please elaborate."

She was gobsmacked; for the first time in years Aleksandrya James Kirk was astonished, this man more than likely light years beyond her knowledge, was acknowledging that her theory may stand to be correct.

"Uh… what if it was space that was moving, not the other way around? That may be the reason people can only beam aboard when they are close by. If the movement of space was factored in, maybe, an equation could be concocted to actually move a person's particles along with that movement."

His eyes were absolutely shining with interest now; however Jim may deny it she felt proud. She had interested a Vulcan, that was some feat, especially for a human. Though as of now she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Fascinating," He finally intoned after a few moments of agonizing silence, "Your interest of Trans-dimensional beaming has efficiently taken away the worry of your ailments."

Holy Crap, the elf was right she had stopped crying. This 'emotionless' Vulcan Professor had distracted her long enough to make her forget about that soulless bitch.

"It would be academically stimulating if you could elaborate more on the subject after you get proper treatment Cadet." Jim looked at him weirdly, weren't Vulcan's a more introverted species? She shook her head without even thinking. Today was fucking bonkers.

Shit… she had inadvertently agreed to get medical treatment, which she would more than likely receive from Bones. He sure was one sneaky ass Vulcan, and Bones would tear him to shreds. She shuddered mentally.

"Why do you even care Sir, it's really nothing of importance?" Jim grumped situating her load on her left hip, trying to squirm her way out of the upcoming embarrassment.

"Cadet I do not condone bullying," Underneath that impassiveness there was almost a stern note, "It does not elevate the Academics, nor is it logical."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jim swung her legs back and forth as she leaned back against her forearms on the medi-bed. Off to the side of the room still standing as stiff as a board was the Professor who had hoodwinked her into coming to the infirmary. It was sort of awkward, being in the same room as the Vulcan she knew little to none about, with the only sound being the rustling of the bed paper under her butt as she shifted occasionally. God this was awkward. She should've just headed back to her apartment after escaping Bone's grasps.

He at least hadn't attempted to make conversation since they had arrived (neither had Jim, the scaredy cat that she was), nor had he attempted to leave. Was he waiting for their little "Academic talk" or did he expect her to tattle on Uhura? The latter was a no go; Jim may hate the witch at the moment, but she was no tattle tale.

Everyone had their reasons for being bitches, so Jim couldn't judge to harshly. Hell, her own persona made her seem like a bitch.

"Jim, you're such an infant!" She jumped slightly at Bones' proclamation, as he swept into the room with the presence of an angry hurricane. Oh… he sure looked angry. His southern accent was kind of hot when he got angry. Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt under the Vulcan's inquiring eyes. Fuck why did she feel guilty? It wasn't like she hadn't been single for most of her life.

"I don't care how angry you were with me, when your injured you better damn well get the medical attention you need," He growled pulling out a tricorder to scan her, "I have half a mind to report U…" His sentence was cut off by Jim jumping up to cover his mouth with one hand on top of another.

Jim flushed under the Professors tilted head and inquiring look, making her glare at her perpetrator, as Bones cursed, pulling her hand free away from his mouth. He followed her eyes to the Vulcan Professor, before snapping back to her face.

"What did you do Jim?" Bones snapped, glare became even more defined, "You better not have pissed off another teacher, I'm not in the mood to deal with anymore bullshit today."

"Doctor I believe your bedside manner needs improvements," Spock coolly stated hands folded behind his back, "Will Ms. Jim (he paused for a minute not having received her last name beforehand) need a new physician to tend for her medical needs, as you seem to be emotionally compromised?"

Jim sat bug eyed at this little proclamation, cautiously watching as Bones spluttered in indignation. She did not necessarily like her place in between two equally intimidating men (When Bones was angry he could be pretty scary). This guy sure knew how to push Bones' last nerve, even though she knew better than to question his medical proficiency; it was just too suicidal. She had better quell this before it would end with her buddy being impounded for assaulting a Starfleet teacher and more than likely an officer. One fist fight was more than enough for one day.

"No, no Sir, that's just how Bones is," She hurriedly tried to remove his almost glare that was directed at her Doctor, "That's just his personality, I really don't mind."

"Cadet you do not seem to have a logical amount of care concerning your own health," He intoned, "That includes you assuming that I believe you do not mind."

"That right there I agree with," Bones muttered letting his anger blow over and brushing off the Vulcan's consistent stare as he worked around her, "Jim, people who allow others to bully them, won't get far in life. It's a vicious cycle to allow continuing on."

She looked down at her hands embarrassed, as he lightly began to clean off her face. Jim grimaced slightly in understanding as he pulled out that very familiar old fashioned brown bottle of antibacterial liquid. That was sure as Hell was going to be painful.

"Doctor, is it appropriate to use such primitive forms of medicine that induces more pain instead of relief, rather than use a newer alternative such as a hypo spray." Jim mentally groaned; this Professor really seemed to be itching to get into a fight with probably one of the most irritable Doctor's in Starfleet. She wondered if this was a Vulcany thing, or if it was in his nature to annoy the crap out of people around him.

"Jim here is allergic to the alternative," Bones snapped, "If I'd have used a hypo-spray to administer the standard Starfleet anti-bacterial medicine, she would have immediately entered Anaphylactic shock which she may or may not have survived. I believe I am the Doctor here and know my patient who also happens to be my friend better than you, so I'm asking you politely to shove off."

"Fascinating," The Professor stated dryly. The Vulcan crossed his arms, still looking disapproving at Bones.

Bones just grunted in response, as he dabbed some of the liquid onto a cotton ball. His face considerably softened as Jim flinched slightly away from his hands. Very gently he cradled the right side of her face, carefully cleaning the cuts she had sustained from Uhura's devil's claws. It took a little over a pile of the cotton balls before her face was somewhat presentable.

"Sir you didn't need to stay here," Jim looked down at her hands once again as Bones finally finished patching her up (Bones himself was inwardly shocked, Jim was never this shy to anyone, it could be because this was an intimidating Vulcan), "I'm sure you have better things to do than wait for some Cadet have her ouchies cleaned up."

"Cadet once again I fail to see where you have arrived at such assumptions," She cringed slightly under the scrutiny, "I am merely waiting for you to kindly state the name I shall put in the incident report."

"No Sir, please let this go," Jim couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let it go, "Part of this was my fault, so please don't write an incident report." Uhura would never let her live this down if she allowed this to happen.

"I do not see what you will gain from letting such a thing go." He seemed vaguely confused.

"Nothing more than likely," She smiled slightly, "But I'd rather not let the other's career be ruined over a little altercation."

Before he could reply Jim had already stood up and began collecting her things.

"Thanks for the thought though Professor, it was nice of you. Maybe some time when we're both free we can make that discussion happen."Jim left before he could speak once again, surprising him with the traditional Ta'al sign of his Father's people.

Fascinating, Spock thought once again to himself, ignoring the Doctor's angry mumblings as he too left.

(Spock's Apartment – Sometime Later)

Lavender lit candles periodically lined the dressers and tables of the apartment, their soothing scent aiding in the ongoing meditation. The flickering candles illuminated a dimly lit room in calming, rising shadows.

In the center of his living room, Spock had pulled out an older pillow he'd often used to assist in meditating; that was something in which he was having trouble in doing so now. No matter his effort to push it away to keep a calm blank mind, that Cadet kept creeping through his filters, it was illogical. Those azure tear filled blue eyes were on replay oddly pulling at Spock's mind insistently. Why did the tears of one unknown human fascinate him so? It was very improbable.

Maybe it was because it was almost unsettling to see how similar she was to Spock when he had been significantly younger; both sad and resigned from others' treatment. He although was not too fond of her reluctance to "tattle" on the other girl. This "Jim" may admit to being the instigator of the fight, but Spock was more than intelligent enough to see through her half truths. The probability of her starting it because of provocation of another party was 94.3 % a possibility. Bullies didn't always have to through the first punch to be the ones in the wrong.

Even with his stature as a teacher, Spock couldn't bring himself to truly blame her, however logical it might have been to do so. Even with his immaculate Vulcan control he too had lost his control many a time before, because of the cruelty of his peers, which had pushed him into becoming a better Vulcan than they had ever been. As he continued to mull over the 'fascinating' Cadet, he failed to notice his pad beeping.

After the second tone he had finally comprehended the tone of the call, pulling himself out of the daze. Swiping the screen with his index finger, the face of a worried Amanda Grayson appeared upon the screen. Even with slight graying lines and the occasional grey hair she still retained her 'intriguing' Terran beauty that had first pulled his Father in.

"Spock darling what's the matter?" His Mother's sweet voice expressed worry and concern, "You have not connected your Father nor I for a time, it is also seldom for you to pick up on the second tone of a call."

He almost shed away from her worried scrutiny, but quickly quelled it reminding himself of the teachings that he'd ingrained into himself from early on in childhood. It always seemed to throw him for a loop how well she could understand him and see through him as if he were translucent with his emotions, which was obviously far from true; his control was the epitome of the perfect Vulcan control.

It was odd though that she had contacted at a moment such as this; almost as if she knew he was having trouble concentrating on his meditations. Contrary to this thought she would have just labeled it as "Motherly Intuition", in which both Spock and his Father would state to be an unverifiable claim that could not be proven.

"It is nothing Mother," He quietly stated folding his hands neatly into his lap, "Being a Professor and Officer at Starfleet takes up a considerable amount of my time. I send my apologies for not updating Father or you on an earlier date. As for not reaching my pad and not responding to your call at an earlier time, my meditations had thoroughly taken hold of my consciousness contributing to the cause."

She raised an eyebrow as if waiting for Spock to elaborate on more. Amanda may have not been the Mother of the Year, but she was no push over. Reading Spock was practically second nature to her, with having been bonded to Sarek for many years and spending a little over two decades on Vulcan she easily being able to understand a Vulcan's emotions had been a given.

"Earlier this evening I had to escort a Cadet to the infirmary, because she would not go herself to care for injuries to her face." His Mother gasped at his statement.

"Dear Lord, Spock, is the poor girl ok?" She gazed at him with obvious concern; no one could say Amanda Grayson wasn't sympathetic and caring for all.

"Yes Mother," He nodded his head in confirmation, "Although it confused me as to why she hasn't reported the other party, who more than likely had instigated her into fighting her."

Amanda sighed lightly at that, sometimes her son could be oblivious, however much a genius he may be.

"Spock humans are not always as logical as Vulcan's," She told him softly, "The other girl may have prompted her into a fight, but nothing good ever happens to those who tattle. Many Humans do not react well to those who tell on another, no matter how necessary it may seem to be."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement; Humans were such an odd species. To allow such happenings to continue on, because of what seemed to be pride or a twisted sort of honor was illogical. But it oddly reminded Spock of his time in the Vulcan Academy; his teachers hadn't truly cared about his being bullied, because of his status as a half-Vulcan. His telling didn't exactly procure him a more suitable place among-st his peers. As improbable as it may be, this Jim may be in a similar situation as he once was.

"Do you know who this Cadet was, Spock?" Amanda was curious about the girl who had raised her son's inquiries.

He shook his head in negation.

"Negative, although her Physician called her by Jim," His lips twitched down slightly, "I do not believe that to be her real name."

Amanda laughed lightly at Spock's almost invisible disdain.

"Usually Humans have nicknames for their close friends or family, it could just be an abbreviation from some part of her name."

He nodded his head curtly in acknowledgment.

Touching her pinkie and pointer finger to her forehead, Amanda pulled them away and did the same to the screen where Spock's face was situated.

"I love you sweetheart; don't get into too much trouble." Spock repeated the actions of his Mother.

"I cherish thee Mother, and it is illogical for a Vulcan to get into too much trouble."

She snorted internally at that, whatever kept him peaceful at mind. Maybe Sarek would have a better insight to what was going on with their son.

Done I hope you enjoyed the next should be out soon. I was going to add the Kobayashi Maru to this chapter, but it didn't seem to fit.


End file.
